1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a film bonding method and an apparatus for performing such a method, and more particularly to a method of and apparatus for thermocompression-laminating a laminate film (thin sheet) composed of a photosensitive resin layer and a light-permeable resin film, from a continuous roll onto discrete boards for printed circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional film bonding machines, boards for printed circuits are conveyed by a conveyer or the like, to a bonding station and a laminate film is fed from a continuous roll to the bonding station where it is cut to length corresponding to the length of the board and is bonded thereto. As a device for cutting this laminate film, a movable cutter, comprising a rotary disc blade reciprocally movable transversely of the laminate film, is used.
With the above conventional movable cutter, however, in order for the transversely-movable rotary disc blade to accurately cut the moving laminate film in a direction perpendicular to the laminate film, it is necessary that the reciprocal movement of the movable cutter should be effected quite rapidly. More specifically, the laminate film ordinarily has a considerable width of about 600 mm, and therefore the rotary disc blade cutter must be moved a distance of about 700 mm.
The above conventional movable cutter has a limited speed of movement and, therefore, the feed rate or speed of the laminate film is necessarily limited. For example, if the maximum speed of the movement of the rotary cutting disk is such that it takes about a half second for the disc to be moved by 700 mm, the maximum speed of the movement of the laminate film can only be about 3 m/min. Further, when the rotary disc blade cutter is abruptly moved and then stopped, a great impact is applied to guide members for the cutter. This impact results in damage to parts of the apparatus and results in a high cost for the maintenance of the device.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide film bonding method and apparatus in which a wide film can be quickly cut by a rotary cutter, so that a length of the film thus cut can be rapidly bonded.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rotary film cutter which prevents guide members for the cutter from being subjected to a large impact.
A further object of the invention is to provide a film bonding apparatus which is simple in construction.
These and other objects and novel features of the present invention will become manifest upon making reference to the detailed description of this specification and the accompanying drawings.